


I don't want to be your friend, I want to kiss your neck

by wallywestie



Series: The Klance Birthday Fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is mentioned, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, hunk is there for a lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallywestie/pseuds/wallywestie
Summary: Lance is oblivious to Keith's feelings.





	I don't want to be your friend, I want to kiss your neck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erenexe (krcliaskeith)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krcliaskeith/gifts).



> This is the first part of my new series " The Klance Birthday fics". I wrote this last year for my lovely son, Eren's birthday, and recently found it again and decided to post it here, as well as make a series out of it!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://wallywestie.tumblr.com//)
> 
> Title from fallingforyou by The 1975 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Lance rummaged on his side table for his phone, pushing the snooze button. Just 5 more minutes, then he would get up. That would give him enough time to get ready, and maybe grab something from the on campus coffee shop.

  
"Lance! You're still not up? Get up you idiot!" His best friend, Pidge yelled as they threw a pillow at Lance's head.

  
"5 more minutes, Pidge."

  
"You said that 15 minutes ago!" Lance groaned sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

  
"Why can't you ever sleep in?"

  
"Because I have class. Just like you. You have Astronomy in 20 minutes." Lance looked at him unimpressed. Pidge just sighed, throwing Lance some clothes and leaving their shared dorm room with a, "I'll meet you at the coffee shop! Hunk and Shiro are waiting for us."

  
Lance changed into the blue sweater and skinny jeans Pidge had thrown at him, before brushing his teeth and ruffling his hair to make him look a bit presentable. He grabbed his bag, and walked out of the room, and started the quick walk to the coffee shop his friends were waiting for him at.

  
When he walked in, he was greeted by the fresh smell of coffee and pastries. He hoped that Shiro had gotten him a piece of banana bread before they were all sold out, or that Hunk hadn't eaten it while they waited. When he spotted his friends, he wasn't expecting a fourth person to be with them. Lance had never seen this boy before. He took the empty seat beside Pidge and Hunk, smiling down at the coffee and banana bread.

  
"Uh, so who is this new guy sitting with us?" He had black hair that fell in front of his dark eyes. He was wearing a white and red jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, and black skinny jeans. Lance found himself attracted to this boy.

  
Pidge slapped him on the head, scoffing.

  
"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Lance questioned, sending a glare Pidge's way.

  
"You know why." Was all they replied.

  
"This is Keith. He's my roommate." Shiro answered his question.

  
"Hey." Keith said smoothly. Lance looked at him, eyeing him up and down. He tried doing it in a threatening way, but it honestly just looked like he checked Keith out.

  
"Looks like Lance has the hots for you, Keith." Pidge stated, as Shiro and Hunk laughed. In the midst of Lance trying to get Pidge to shut up, he missed the blush and small smile Keith had.

  
\-----

  
"Keith! Keith hey wait up!" Lance yelled, running towards the shorter boy. Keith turned around and his eyes widened at the 6 foot 1 boy running towards him, knowing full well that he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. He braced himself for the fall that Lance had caused, colliding into him.

  
"Jesus christ, Lance. You're going to break my back one of these days." Keith complained, pushing the tall boy off of him.

  
"If I do, I'll be there to nurse you back to health."

  
"With your clumsiness? I'd rather Hunk than you."

  
"Hey! I'm not that clumsy!" Lance protested.

  
"I have to disagree." Lance pouted, before changing the topic. "Well, where are you going?"

  
"Library."

  
"Well, I'll come along." Keith just shrugged his shoulders, knowing that he wouldn't be able to convince him to leave him alone, not that Keith wanted that. He loved spending time with Lance. They had met only 4 months ago, but it was undeniable that Keith felt something for Lance, and he liked to believe Lance felt the same, but recently, he was starting to doubt that. The two of them had gotten close quickly, and if Pidge was right about Lance having "the hots" for him, then wouldn't he have made a move or something? And it wasn't like Keith was subtle about his feelings either. He would flirt with Lance, and when they were walking beside each other - much like now, he would "accidentally" brush their hands together. Not to mention, that whenever Lance complimented him, he blushed like mad. But it seemed like Lance was completely oblivious to his feelings. Even if he was aware of Keith's feeling, he was always flirting with Allura, so obviously he liked her right?

  
Keith's mood got lower and lower as he thought more about his feelings towards Lance, and how they weren't reciprocated.

  
"Hey, Keith? Are you okay?" Lance stopped his rant about how Pidge and Allura woke him up that morning with cold water.

  
"Yeah, my head is just hurting a bit, I think I'm just going to head back to my dorm. Sorry Lance."

  
"That's alright. Do you want me to come over and we can watch movies or something?" Keith shook his head.

  
"No, I'm just going to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning though, like always."

  
"Well, okay. Feel better." Keith nodded, walking in the direction of his dorm. He hoped Shiro would be there, he needed someone to talk to.

  
Lance watched Keith walk away, wondering the sudden change in his mood. Did he do something wrong? Why did he suddenly just want to go home? He just shook his head, walking back to his own dorm.

  
But Lance was looking forward to spending some alone time with Keith. That didn't happen often. One of their friends was always there with them, and well, Lance couldn't possibly ask Keith out in front of everyone. He wanted it to be just them two. He was planning on doing it while they were at the library, but that was out of the question. He hoped Pidge would be back from their class, Lance needed someone to talk to.

  
\-----

  
"Hey Keith." Shiro greeted as the younger boy walked into the room. Shiro put down his book when all he heard was a sniffle from the boy. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, pulling the shorter boy in his arms.

  
"Lance. Why do I have to like him? Out of everyone? It had to be Lance. The most oblivious, and probably straightest boy in the world? Why Shiro? Why did it have to be him?" Keith muttered into Shiro's shirt.

  
"Hey hey, calm down. Deep breaths." Shiro soothed, hugging his best friend. "It'll all be okay. It'll work out."

  
'What if it doesn't?" Keith looked up at him, tears threatening to spill over.

  
"It will, I promise." Shiro just hoped Lance would get his shit together and tell Keith how he felt. He hated seeing Keith broken like this.

  
Lance lied on his bed, throwing a ball up and then catching it when it came back down. He was trying to figure out why Keith got so upset earlier.

  
"Hey, Lance." Pidge greeted as they walked into the room. Lance sat up, putting his ball on the side dresser.

  
"Can I ask you something?" Pidge sensed the seriousness in the air, and took a seat beside the much taller boy they called their best friend.

  
"Anything."

  
"So, I was walking with Keith earlier, and we were heading to the library when suddenly he said he wasn't feeling well and went back to his dorm? Did I do something wrong? I was just talking about how you and Allura threw water on me this morning, when I noticed the small smile he always has disappear and I asked what was wrong and he said he wasn't feeling well, but I know he's lying and I don't know what I did. Please help me. Is he mad at me or something?"

  
"Lance, you're so oblivious." Pidge shook their head.

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"Keith likes you! He's practically in love with you, and you talking about Allura probably upset him."

  
"Wait, does he really?"

  
"Yes! You idiot! Now go see him and tell him how you feel."

  
"I will! Thanks Pidge."

  
"Just go, and don't come back until Keith is your boyfriend." Lance hugged his small best friend, before running out of their room and towards Keith and Shiro's dorm building 2 minutes away from theirs.

  
He knocked on the door, waiting impatiently for one of them to open the door. When the door opened and he saw it was Keith, he pulled the boy close and kissed him softly.

  
"Lance, I- what?" Keith said when Lance pulled away.

  
"You should of just told me you liked me. Pidge wasn't wrong when they said I had the hots for you. I did and I still do." Lance said, before pulling Keith back in for another kiss.

  
"Don't blame all this on me. You could of noticed all my flirting and blushing and made a move sooner."

  
"Shut up and kiss me." Lance replied, pecking the boy's lips softly.

  
"Gladly."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to leave your feedback on it in the comments or message me on Tumblr! Thank you if you leave any comments or Kudos! :D


End file.
